


Silver Wings

by jaysgatsby



Series: JohnJae ♡ TA/Student AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Student Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teaching Assistant Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, anyway we stan soft johnjae and also slutty johnjae and we can have both whenever we want, i still don't know how to tag shit but i'm doing my Best, just pure soft goodness with porn included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: Jaehyun just wants Johnny to know how much he appreciates everything he does, even when it keeps them apart.





	Silver Wings

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in may when my summer break started and now it's july. :^) 
> 
> anyway quite a few of you said you wanted to see more of this universe, so here's a sequel to anything for you!! though it's coherent enough on its own that you don't have to read that first if you don't want to (tho of course it's encouraged) 
> 
> thank you all so much for the support on my last fic, i hope you enjoy this one just as much!!

The air outside of the Hall where Jung Jaehyun had just finished his last exam is almost unbearably sweet. After _weeks_ of suffering through lengthy cramming sessions and drowning his body in allergy medication and coffee (sometimes Mountain Dew if he lacked the time to make a proper brew), the feeling of freedom that greets him as soon as he pushes open the glass door and steps out into the world with another semester behind him drugs him with serotonin and dopamine and whatever else the human body gets high on when adversity is bested. 

As dramatic as he’s being, though, the past fifteen weeks hadn’t been all bad, by any means. Three years of college makes moments like this all the more worth cherishing, of course; but during the preceding semesters, he hadn’t had an intelligent, responsible, charming and pure-hearted boyfriend to help coach him through his school-related woes -- and considering the way they met in the first place is entirely because of Johnny TAing for one of his more difficult classes, he’s reaping a lot of benefits from their relationship, even if the older man did the sensible thing by moving to a different block so that he giving Jaehyun any truly unfair advantages over the other students. 

Jaehyun almost felt bad for the way many faces in the class collectively fell when the professor announced that Johnny had moved blocks, but the somewhat victorious feeling blooming in his chest at his perspective that he had _won_ out of all of those thirsty students kept him from experiencing more than a moment’s worth of guilt. The new TA was alright, though -- he definitely _wasn’t_ Johnny Seo, but no one could hold him to that. 

Either way, Jaehyun feels almost stunted with this new sense of freedom. It’s still early in the day, just twenty-five minutes after one in the afternoon, and the endless possibilities of how he can spend his time only make this liberated ecstasy even stronger. However, even though he’s starving and his favourite fast food joint is less than a few blocks away, his mind is set on seeing his boyfriend; so Jaehyun reaches into his back pocket to retrieve his phone to shoot him a message. Upon lighting up, though, the screen displays that Johnny had already messaged him just minutes ago, asking how everything had gone (Jaehyun had told him this morning that he would be done around 1:30) and telling him that he just finished grading all of his papers and is free to spend the rest of the day with him. With a dimpled grin, Jaehyun’s fingers emulate lightning as he composes and sends a few messages telling him that the exam was hard but he feels he held his own, the room was hot and stuffy and he kept losing focus and was one of the last to finish, and that he’s on his way over now. 

Having watched a handful of his friends enter relationships, Jaehyun had already been aware of how much it could affect someone, and even change their life in certain cases. But even then, he could never have expected how much Johnny would encourage him to improve in the nine months they had been dating; and not just in his schoolwork, though that was a big part of it. Though endlessly needy for Johnny’s affection and attention, Johnny would make sure to stay separate from Jaehyun while the younger was studying, and reward him with all the love (and yes, even sex, sometimes) he could ever desire after he’d quiz him to make sure he hadn’t been slacking off. Though his parents are paying for his dormitory, Jaehyun has practically been living with Johnny, especially during the last few months of the second semester. He even has his own drawers and closet space in his apartment, despite the fact that he hasn’t officially moved in yet, and Johnny cooks (or at least tries to) for him some days, excluding those where he’s too tired from working or grading papers and he just orders takeout for both of them to enjoy while cuddled up on the couch and watching a movie to unwind. 

The last nine months had truly been beautiful, and Jaehyun can feel his bad habits improving, his passion for his major and his sense of responsibility increasing, and his self-confidence reaching new highs. Perhaps Taeyong hadn’t been just blowing hot air at him when he told Jaehyun that a stable relationship can really change one’s outlook on life, after he’d finally told his best friend the news that they were dating, months ago now. 

One thing Johnny hadn’t yet convinced him to do, though, is to learn to drive. By the time his ride pulls into the lot of Johnny’s building, it’s nearing 1:40. 

“Hyung?” Jaehyun calls, dropping his jingling lanyard on the table and looking around for the man in question, “I’m here!”

Johnny emerges from the bedroom, smiling with a warmth only Jaehyun can elicit from him. Immediately, he goes to his partner, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and pressing a few sweet kisses against his giggling lips. “Hey, baby. How you feeling?”

Jaehyun is beaming, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck and letting the older lift and twirl him to the rhythm of their sweet laughter. “I’m feeling great! Just glad this semester’s over and done. They want me out of the dorms by 3pm tomorrow, though, so--”

“Done and done. I’ll swing down there and help you get all your stuff moved in here.”

“Really?” Jaehyun’s eyes light up, but as he takes a look around, he blinks. “Is there enough space here for my stuff?”

Johnny laughs, nodding as he sets Jaehyun down. “I’m working on it. I rearranged some stuff in the bedroom so there’s more space, and now I’ve just gotta do the same for the rest of the apartment. I’ve got a _lot_ of junk that needs to go into storage, anyway. Don’t worry about it, babe.”

“I told my mom I might be moving in with you instead of staying with Dad this summer, so that’s good,” Jaehyun sighs, relieved, “I’m glad we’re on the same page. But--I guess I should get a job or something, so I can help out around here.”

Johnny’s nose scrunches. “You don’t need to do that. At least not right now--I can take care of both of us just fine. You just relax this summer, you worked really hard this year and you deserve a break. I’m proud of you, by the way.”

The younger’s eyes soften, and he lays his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder. “You’re the best. I love you so much, Hyung.” 

Smiling once more, Johnny pets the top of Jaehyun’s hair--now dyed purple--and kisses the top of his head. “I know. And I love you, too, baby. Now go get changed into something comfy, and I’ll make you something to eat. I know you didn’t eat this morning before you left for your exam.”

Sheepishly, Jaehyun pulls back to look at Johnny. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s alright. I got you,” Johnny kisses him again, patting his butt softly, “Now begone. To the bedroom with you.” 

♡

A few hours had passed comfortably after Johnny made Jaehyun lunch; the two of them are practically wrapped up in each other as they finally watch the show Johnny had been begging Jaehyun to check out before exams even started. They had binged a few episodes by the time Johnny’s phone started ringing, and he untangled himself from Jaehyun (much to the younger’s chagrin) to take the call in the bedroom, so the sounds of the TV wouldn’t distract him from the impending conversation.

Jaehyun makes an attempt to eavesdrop, but the climax of the episode sucks him back in and he sits up, soon completely forgetting that Johnny had left the room as he’s submerged in the drama unfolding before him. The ending credits are rolling as the older of the two men comes back into the room, looking dejected. Jaehyun frowns, motioning for his lover to come closer while asking in a delicate voice, “What’s wrong?”

Johnny sighs and falls onto the couch, laying his head on Jaehyun’s thighs as he looks up at him. “Remember when I told you I was interning for that director who’s working on a huge project right now?” 

Jaehyun nods, curiously tilting his head afterward as he threads his fingers in Johnny’s dark hair. 

“Well, he’s decided to film today instead of tomorrow since the weather’s perfect, _just like his vision_ , he said. And I have to be there until he’s done.”

“But…” Jaehyun knows he shouldn’t complain, he really shouldn’t. But his lips are pouting on their own, eyes looking like someone had told him all the puppies in the world have gone to doggy heaven. “We were supposed to spend tonight together…” 

Johnny frowns, looking guilty as he sits up and kisses Jaehyun’s cheek. “I know, babyboy. I’m sorry, but I have to go. He said he’ll give me a bonus for the inconvenience, though, so I’ll make it up to you. We can go out to a fancy dinner and go shopping and waste the rest of our time at IKEA this weekend, okay? And no matter how late I get back, I’ll still be up bright and early to help you move out of your dorm. I promise.”

Feeling his chest swell with emotion, Jaehyun nods, leaning in to kiss Johnny and squish his cheeks afterward. “You’re really the best, John. I love you so much, okay? Be safe tonight.”

A smile curves Johnny’s plush lips, and he nods, sighing sweetly at his partner’s words. “I love you, too, babe. I gotta get going now if I want to be on time.” 

♡

Johnny had been gone for hours by the time Jaehyun startles awake on the couch. The TV shows the start menu of the movie he’d fallen asleep watching, and before he even sits up, he reaches toward the couchside table for his phone to check the time. It’s almost 3:30 in the morning, and Johnny still isn’t back--he can conclude that much from the fact that the older certainly would have carried him to the bed the moment he saw him fast asleep on the couch. With a crestfallen sigh, Jaehyun figures he may as well shower and get into his pajamas since they have an early morning tomorrow, and he’d rather not move all of his belongings with a stiff neck and sore back. Not that Johnny’s couch is a bed of nails, but it certainly is made for sitting and not sleeping. 

The liberated student carries his sleep-heavy body to the bedroom, plugging his phone into the outlet on his side of the bed prior to slipping into the bathroom and leaving a trail of his clothes behind. The steaming spray wakes him up just enough to get the gears in his brain turning, and just as he wraps up rinsing the thick lather from his body, he gets an idea. Johnny really has been working so hard lately between his day job, TAing job, and internship--and even if Jaehyun had tried to offer finding some employment of his own to ease some of the pressure from Johnny’s shoulders, he feels the very least he can do is show his boyfriend how much he appreciates him and notices all the work he’s doing. It’s unfortunate he was called in on his day off, but maybe Jaehyun can make it up to him, and make some use of their now limited time together after all. He just wants to do his part, help Johnny relax. That’s all. 

When he hears the door opening, Jaehyun quickly towels off and sprints into the bedroom, making a beeline for the closet. 

Meanwhile, Johnny sighs after a long evening of running back and forth to make sure the director had everything he needed while simultaneously observing his work on the project, taking notes on just about everything. Even if he’s incredibly grateful for the experience and network it gives him, he’d really been looking forward to relaxing with Jaehyun, as school and work have given them little free time to really enjoy each other’s company, even if they always managed to maintain a healthy sex life. Johnny misses taking Jaehyun on dates or just laying around with him, neither of them having to worry about deadlines or work or anything that would drive them away from each other until they both fell heavy into bed that night like a stone. 

But it’s almost four in the morning and Johnny doubts Jaehyun is still awake, even _hopes_ he isn’t since they have a long day ahead of them. He notices the bedroom light glowing from under the closed door, though, but keeps in mind that sometimes Jaehyun would fall asleep with the light still on after studying or playing video games all night, trying to wait for Johnny. 

The light nearly burns his retinas as he opens the door, but he’s still able to see that the bed is empty and the bathroom door is wide open. Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Johnny sets his bag down and steps further into the room, looking around for his boyfriend. “Jae?” he calls, nearing the closet. 

“I’m in here!” Jaehyun responds, startling his boyfriend, “Just go get ready for bed, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“What are you doing in there?” Johnny asks, reaching for the knob to slide the door open. 

“Don’t!” the younger barks surprisingly sternly, panicking as he hears Johnny’s voice getting closer, “Just wait, please!”

Jaehyun’s second outburst startles Johnny a second time, but he figures the younger just has some sort of surprise planned for him. Raising his hands and backing away from the door, he surrenders. “Alright, alright, babe. I’ll just go wash up and get ready for bed.”

“Good! Thank you~”

There’s a soft laugh leaving Johnny as he turns toward the direction of the bathroom, now noticing the trail of fading wet footprints Jaehyun had left behind on the wooden floor. Upon stepping into the cozy little bathroom, he washes his face and brushes his teeth, throwing both his clothes and the articles Jaehyun had left scattered across the floor into the hamper to be washed when laundry day comes around. If the stream of clothes his lover had left behind hadn’t been clue enough, the dewy warmth clinging to the air tells Johnny that Jaehyun had just taken a shower not long before he came home. He wonders why the younger is even still awake, let alone locked in their closet, but perhaps all of these mysteries will become more apparent when he meets his boyfriend soon. Jaehyun could be a little impulsive sometimes, so it’s not like this is out of character for him. 

“Jae?” Johnny calls, coming out of the bathroom in just a pair of sleep shorts, “I’m done in here. Are you coming out of there anytime soon?”

“Sit on the bed,” Jaehyun requests from behind the door, “and turn the lights out, except for the lamp on my nightstand. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Blinking, Johnny does what’s asked of him, removing the towel from around his shoulders and flicking the light switch, afterward settling his weight on the bed, facing the closet -- which ironically, is Jaehyun’s side. “Alright, I’m ready.”

There’s no response. Before Johnny can ask any questions, though, the closet door slides open and reveals Jaehyun, leaning against the frame, his gorgeous body adorned in silvery lingerie. Johnny’s jaw falls open in the most pleasant form of shock; his eyes raking up from where Jaehyun’s feet rest delicately on the floor, almost like he’s floating, to the very top of his head, where his partially-damp hair wisps purposefully around his umbra eyes. He sees sheer fishnet stockings with flat rhinestones woven into them, satiny garters barely constraining beautifully thick thighs, a high-waisted panty set with beautifully embroidered details and flowers scantily covering where the cutouts leave smooth hips bare, and a diaphanous lace bralette, where those same dainty flowers barely hide perky pink nipples. 

The air seems to have left Johnny’s lungs like a deflated latex balloon, because with his grayish-purple hair, seraphic beauty and the silver set embellishing his soft pale skin, he looks like an angel -- like a marble statue crafted by the masters of the renaissance, with the utmost attention to every tantalizing detail down to where the silk fabric hugs flawless skin. The only difference is the steady rise and fall of his breath, the way his beautifully broad chest expands and contracts all the way down to his ribcage, and it’s so inviting to Johnny, beyond the fact that it’s a reminder that this beautiful creature is not only alive, but _his_. 

“Wow…” Johnny breathes, after finally finding enough of his voice to make a sound besides a needy groan. 

Jaehyun smiles that infuriatingly alluring shy smile, where his dimples indent either of his supple cheeks and his pretty lips spread like the pink petals of a blooming flower. How dare he have the audacity to look shy when he _purposely_ planned this out, the glittery silver eyeshadow on his lids and the gradient of colour on his lips mimicking kiss-bruised tiers are enough evidence to deduce that. How could he not expect Johnny to be at a loss for words, in awe like a mortal in the presence of an angel, as this is essentially what he is, now.

The angelic beauty pulls away from the closet door frame, looking almost too ethereal in the warm glow of the lamp light. He stands before Johnny, and despite his current state of reverence, the older man doesn’t hesitate to reach out and take the succulent skin of Jaehyun’s half-exposed ass into his hands, but he’s looking up at Jaehyun’s face, his breaths suddenly laboured as their gazes meet. 

Finally, Johnny manages to speak real words. “What’s this about?”

Jaehyun’s hands rest on Johnny’s shoulders, feeling any tension left behind from the long work day melt away. “You’re always working so hard,” Jaehyun tells him, voice so soft, if he were a notch quieter, Johnny probably wouldn’t even hear him, “and always providing for me, without asking for anything in return. I just want you to know that I see everything you do, and I’m so thankful and proud. I want you to have something to look forward to when you come home, something warm and soft and beautiful to take the stress away. I wanna be that for you, Hyung.”

“Baby…” Johnny coos, hands moving up to feel the solid curves of Jaehyun’s waist, “whether you go to all this trouble or not, you already _are_ that for me. And I’m just as grateful for that. Though…” he trails off, focus stolen by the sight of Jaehyun’s pearly pink nipples peeking at him under the sheer fabric, “you do look so fucking gorgeous right now.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun asks, threading his long, delicate fingers through the soft and short hairs near the nape of Johnny’s gracefully long neck. 

“Yeah,” the older man echoes with a tangible surety saturating his low voice, eyes climbing back up to meet Jaehyun’s. 

The younger grins bashfully, planting both knees on either side of Johnny as he climbs onto the bed, straddling him. His hands are now cupping Johnny’s cheeks, the older man taking the hint and leaning up as Jaehyun leans down, meeting him in a kiss that’s heated from the start. Johnny doesn’t waste a minute, shoving his tongue between Jaehyun’s waiting lips, claiming his hot, sweet mouth with desperate ease, as Jaehyun gives all of himself so willingly. Their tongues meet in an amorous romp, with Johnny swallowing all of Jaehyun’s soft moans and Jaehyun eagerly sucking on Johnny’s tongue and grinding down onto the growing bulge in his lap. 

They both moan as Jaehyun’s round ass finds the perfect angle, with Johnny’s hardening cock sliding right between the supple cheeks, grazing over the tender hole hidden between them. The smooth fabric of Jaehyun’s lingerie slips so teasingly against his skin, both his pulsing entrance and sensitive nipples flushing at the contact. He starts to grind against Johnny faster, whining against his lover’s lips as his own cock starts to get hard and strain against his panties, with precum gradually forming a damp spot where his dick is pressed to his stomach beneath the material.

Johnny notices Jaehyun’s movements becoming more erratic and desperate, and he pulls away to look at him, seeing the hot flush from the tips of both ears to the bridge of his nose, and his lips plump and swollen from their actions. He glances down as Jaehyun whines, seeing the condition of his lower region, and licks his lips, hands scaling down to squeeze Jaehyun’s ass. “What do you want, baby?”

“I should be asking you that,” Jaehyun says breathlessly, pawing at Johnny’s chest and eventually getting him to lie down on his back, “this is your present, after all.”

Johnny laughs, lying back easily and watching Jaehyun crawl over him, looking him dead in the eye. “Alright then,” he answers, teeth momentarily sinking into his own bottom lip, “Turn around.” 

So Jaehyun does, obedient as ever as he turns his body on his hands and knees, ass now hovering right over Johnny’s face. The cut of the panties bares a good amount of Jaehyun’s ass, and from this angle, Johnny can see where the younger’s balls are bulging out of the glittery silk. He has to lick his lips at the sight, committing this beautiful image to his photographic memory while Jaehyun hurriedly pushes both Johnny’s shorts and underwear down in one go. Watching Johnny’s long, thick cock spring free from its confines is always a mouth-watering, near religious experience for Jaehyun, and this time is no exception. Though where he would normally just stare at it in awe, he’s too desperate to get going and starts licking up and down the shaft eagerly, tongue curling around the tip and poking at the erogenous zone hidden beneath the engorged head. 

The older of the two moans low and thick in his throat, cock pulsing beneath Jaehyun’s hot and wet tongue, shivering when the younger traces a sensitive vein. He has no idea how to get these panties off, honestly, so he raises his hands to squeeze the supple globes of Jaehyun’s ass, wide palms cupping the cheeks lustfully, Johnny loving how they fill out his big hands. Jaehyun moans, leaning down to flick kitten licks on Johnny’s balls while stroking him fast and slick in his hand, wiggling his ass a little in his boyfriend’s hold. 

Johnny feels Jaehyun’s lips close around one of his balls and he just about loses his mind, almost losing focus of the task at hand. He groans to let Jaehyun know to keep doing what he’s doing, meanwhile he slips a finger under the silver silk, finding it a bit more ductile than he was expecting as he pulls it to the side to expose Jaehyun’s hole, and the subtle gradient where the pale skin of his perineum darkens to a soft pink near his balls. All of Jaehyun is _art_ , and Johnny wants to study every piece of him over and over again, finding something new and breathtaking every time. Anchoring the panties around his thumb, he’s able to keep them aside and spread Jaehyun open all at once, and pull his ass down until the younger is sitting flush on his face, Johnny buried between his cheeks, tongue already out and waiting to taste him. 

Jaehyun moans loud and desperate, fondling Johnny’s balls in his hand now, feeling the gratifying weight between his fingers while his tongue is swirling around his boyfriend’s tip, tasting him almost painfully thoroughly. Out of habit, he grinds his ass down on Johnny’s face, gasping and whining low in his throat when his lover’s tongue laps at his entrance, the flicks of the muscle quick and precise against the sensitive pucker. 

Just as Johnny’s licks slow down and become wider, a flat tongue pressing hard from Jaehyun’s perineum all the way to the start of his crack, Jaehyun’s moans become softer and he finally parts his lips to take Johnny’s cock, moaning sweet around the shaft as he relaxes his throat and takes him all the way back. Johnny hums against Jaehyun’s ass, causing the younger to shiver, but Jaehyun manages not to choke as he bobs his head up and down, stroking and teasing the parts his mouth can’t cover with his fingers. Johnny can’t even help himself as he slowly starts to thrust up into Jaehyun’s mouth; shallowly at first, and gradually building a stronger, harder rhythm as Jaehyun lets his tongue rest flat in his mouth. 

All the while, Johnny continues to eat Jaehyun out like he’ll never get another meal, sucking around his hole and only pausing to lick greedily against it, urging Jaehyun to bounce back on his face with just as much fervor. Soon enough, he’s letting Jaehyun do the bulk of the work, grinding down on Johnny’s face while Johnny thrusts his tongue up into him, both of their moans muffled by busy mouths as Johnny’s feet plant firmly against the edge of the bed to thrust hard up into Jaehyun’s mouth, the younger matching his passion and keeping up with him. 

Soon enough, though, Johnny starts to feel that dull heat sharpen in his stomach, and he knows he ought to get on with it. His thrusts into Jaehyun’s mouth come to a stop and the younger pulls off of him, panting hard as he moves his arm to see Johnny in the window between his forearm and torso. Jaehyun’s lips are even more swollen and his eyes are big and glassy, and Johnny wonders how he can look so fucking innocent after sucking him off like that. 

“Lube,” is all Johnny says, resting his cheek against Jaehyun’s half-bare ass while the younger nods and goes for the bedside drawer. He’d wanted to prep himself before Johnny got back, but he didn’t have enough time -- but they do this so often, it shouldn’t take long at all, even if Jaehyun just wants Johnny inside of him already. 

He tosses back a half-empty tube and Johnny catches it, once again eyeing the intricate fastenings of Jaehyun’s lingerie. “Uh--”

Jaehyun giggles breathlessly and sits up, pulling the bows on either side of his hips loose and slipping the pretty fabric delicately down his thighs, sighing with relief when his dick finally pops out, free of its confines. 

Johnny is also relieved, glad to finally be met with Jaehyun’s bare ass in all its heavenly glory. He caresses a naked cheek while his lover lies back down over him, resting his head on Johnny’s thick thigh and letting his warm breath blow over the older’s throbbing hard cock. 

He takes his time opening Jaehyun up, despite the younger’s impatient whining and squirming. Johnny’s two fingers deep when he gives Jaehyun’s ass a playful smack, finding his childish behaviour adorable but wanting him to stay still so this goes smoothly. He can’t see Jaehyun’s face, but he knows his lover is pouting against his thigh, especially as he leans down to nip at Johnny’s skin in retaliation. They both laugh. 

“Jae, quit being a brat,” Johnny teases, and just as Jaehyun is fixing his mouth to say some smartass comment back to him, Johnny shoves in a third finger and jabs his prostate, reducing the younger to a loud moan. 

“Johnny!” He sobs, practically throwing his ass back to meet his fingers, urging him to thrust deeper and deeper, “Please, Johnny, John, _baby_ \--I’m so ready.” 

Deciding to take mercy on Jaehyun, partially because his own cock is ready to just about burst, he pulls his fingers out of him and watches the stretched hole attempt to clench around thin air. Despite getting what he wanted, Jaehyun whines again, raising up on his wobbly knees and turning his body again to face Johnny, who looks just as smug as he ever could. 

“I should slap you,” Jaehyun huffs, walking his fingers down Johnny’s firm abs until they grasp his thick cock. 

“But you love me,” Johnny reminds him, grinning wide as his hands wrap around Jaehyun’s surprisingly small waist. 

“Yeah, I do,” the younger’s pouty act melts into a smile just as wide, dimples apparent. He lines Johnny’s cock up with his waiting hole, looking into his soulmate’s eyes as he sinks down on it, head falling back as a sweet moan is squeezed out of him on the way down. 

Johnny moans, too, guiding Jaehyun with hands on his waist until the younger is fully seated on his cock, ass pressed against Johnny’s balls. 

They stay like that for a moment, Jaehyun reveling in the feeling of being stretched wide and full of warmth, swearing he can feel Johnny’s tip pressing against his stomach. His face is ruby red, the flush reaching all the way down to his neck in a pinkish gradient that looks like it should be in a famous painting. Johnny’s own cheeks are warm as Jaehyun looks at him so intensely, and he looks back with that same stunning intimacy, their gazes full of words they might never know how to say. 

Finally, Jaehyun starts to rock his hips in an experimental pattern, feeling drunk on the solid drag of Johnny’s cock against his walls. His hands rest on Johnny’s wide chest, Jaehyun’s own arms purposely rubbing against his tender nipples, which are still trapped beneath the bralette that looks so perfect on him, despite it not being crafted with a body like his in mind. Jaehyun’s plush pectorals fill out the cups perfectly, and his abs look no less than delicious underneath the frilly fabric, like it was made for him. Their similar body types are part of why they look so damn good together, Johnny thinks, and between their many gym dates and moments like these where they fall into an endless awe of each other’s bodies, that won’t change anytime soon. 

The sounds of Jaehyun’s sweet moans and Johnny’s low groans mix so perfectly with the skin-on-skin noises that come when Jaehyun really starts to bounce up and down on Johnny’s dick, Jaehyun’s own dick slapping against his stomach, filling himself up like his life depends on it. Johnny’s grasp lowers from Jaehyun’s waist to his hips and he, once again, meets him in the middle; thrusting up as Jaehyun comes down, the younger feeling his prostate rammed with every push. It’s already so beautifully overwhelming, and it gets that much more intense when Jaehyun feels Johnny’s fist close around his cock and stroke hard and fast, his intention to get him off evident by his haste. 

Jaehyun’s eyes snap open and his moans increase in volume, legs shaking as he rides Johnny for everything he’s worth, his ass clenching tight around Johnny’s cock as his orgasm comes closer and closer. “Johnny!” He cries, back arching as he does his best to maintain a rhythm with his swiveling hips, but he nearly goes limp as Johnny completely takes over, pounding up into him _hard_. 

Johnny’s hold on Jaehyun’s hip is almost bruising as he chases both their climaxes, ever the multitasker as he jacks Jaehyun off and fucks him strong, not relenting in either of these actions in a way that just about has his lover in pleasured tears. “Come on, baby,” he urges, sweat cascading down his brow as he puts all his effort into making Jaehyun cum, “you’re doing so good.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Jaehyun wails, his prostate thoroughly abused at this point, big tears prickling at the corners of his pretty eyes, “Johnny, _Johnny_ , Johnny I’m gonna cum, I’m so close, I can’t--” 

His whines are cut off by his own orgasm, taking him in a chokehold as his body convulses and he spills into Johnny’s hand, his essence seeping between his lover’s fingers as he cums for what feels like an eternity, just about screaming his throat raw. 

Johnny fucks him right through it, weaponizing his sensitivity to milk him of every last drop until he follows close behind, filling Jaehyun up to his brim and biting his lip so hard he nearly draws his own blood. Even then, Johnny thrusts until all of his energy is absolutely spent, going limp underneath Jaehyun, welcoming a warm afterglow. 

Jaehyun finally stops shaking, head dropping between his shoulders as he tries to catch his breath. His brain is scrambled, but he manages to lean down, supporting himself on shaky arms as he kisses Johnny with all the fondness in the world. “I love you,” he murmurs, finally letting his arms give out and burying his face in Johnny’s neck. 

“I love you, too,” Johnny answers, smiling tenderly and pressing soft kisses behind Jaehyun’s red ear. 

♡

When his alarm blares obnoxiously at around 8:30AM, it takes every sliver of effort to Johnny’s name to get him to open his eyes. He grabs his phone and turns it off, groaning sleepily as he raises his arms to scrub his knuckles against his eyes, trying to will himself fully awake. Jaehyun is, somehow, still sleeping peacefully beside him, clad in one of Johnny’s sweatshirts like it’s the comfiest thing in the world. He can’t help but smile as he studies his sleeping lover, taking in a deep breath before climbing out of bed, which finally causes the younger to stir. 

“Come on, baby,” he says, leaning over the bed and nuzzling Jaehyun’s cheek, “time to get up. We gotta shower and get out of here so we can move your stuff out of your dorm today.” 

“But I already showered last night,” Jaehyun whines, sleepiness slurring his words together in drowsy liaisons.

Johnny rolls his eyes, kissing Jaehyun’s temple, “Yeah, and then we had sex and you got all sweaty. Come on, I’ll carry you if you want.”

Jaehyun groans, but eventually does roll onto his back, raising his arms so Johnny can scoop him up. The older man laughs, carefully taking Jaehyun into his arms and carrying him toward the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long to get out lol i just suffer from waves of writer's block, and there was a lot of other stuff going on in my life so i struggled a bit with this one, but i think it's turned out okay. 
> 
> johnjae is literally my favourite thing ever in life so if writer's block relents on kicking my ass for a few minutes, expect more of this pair from me!! i already have so many ideas dfhjvfddhvf
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!! feel free to leave a comment if you feel the need ♡


End file.
